


Daddy's Girl

by iceman27



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, fuck machines, super explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceman27/pseuds/iceman27
Summary: Pure smut. Jon and Daenerys have a daddy kink and she has been naughty.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ I can't believe I wrote this. It's pure smut and quite intense (by my standards). The daddy kink is MAJOR, so if you don't like that stuff know that you have been warned.

Jon and Daenerys were the heads of the Landing Corporation, overlooking the safety and security of nearly a million people. Daenerys was ranked slightly above Jon at work, but in the bedroom he dominated his wife. 

The two desperately wanted to produce an heir to their fortune, and in hopes of motivating Jon to fuck her as often as possible so to increase their chances, she had begun calling him “Daddy”. He liked it a lot and began to ask her to act out all of his fantasies and desires, which she gladly did. 

The previous night Jon had to work late and she had masturbated without him. He was furious and was punishing her that day. “If my dirty little girl wants to come on something other than Daddy’s cock then I’m going to make you.”

She didn’t know where he had gotten the vibrators and harness; he must have been planning this. That morning she had woken to him painfully inserting them. “Daddy, that hurts.”

“You shouldn’t have been a naughty girl. Daddy has to punish you now. You’re going to wear these all day and not take them off until I tell you to. If you don’t listen to Daddy he’s going to punish you even more.”

She nodded. “Daddy, what if I have to go to the bathroom?”

“You’ll be a good girl and ask permission.” She nodded again.

“Now, put on the outfit Daddy chose for you today and we’ll go to work.”

They were in the middle of a board meeting when suddenly the vibrator in her pussy started vibrating. She cried out, gripping the table for support. 

“Daenerys?” One of the board members asked. “Is everything alright?”

She took a deep breath and nodded, trying to control herself. “Yes. I just thought I saw a mouse. It was probably nothing.”

Jon nodded and they continued. She braced herself, knowing that soon he would probably activate the one in her ass. Sure enough, she was right. The sensation was driving her wild after a few moments. Her arousal began dripping down her legs. No wonder Jon had made her wear a black skirt with black tights that day. 

She did her best to concentrate on the meeting, but just as it was wrapping up Jon increased the intensity of the vibrator in her pussy. She almost cried out again; she was so close to cumming. Finally the meeting ended and the other board members left, leaving her alone in her office with Jon.

As soon as they were out of the room she started begging. “Daddy, can I please come? Please? It feels so good, Daddy. I want to come.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Do naughty girls get to come? You know the rules.”

She shook her head shamefully. “I’ve been a bad girl, Daddy. I only get to come on your cock and I only get to come with your permission.”

He nodded, his expression softening. “You’re being very submissive today, princess. As a reward Daddy is going to let you come.”

“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Not yet, baby. Daddy’s going to make you come with his mouth. When is your next meeting?”

“In ten minutes.”

“Hmm. Is it a long one?” She shook her head and he crossed to her large oak desk and sat underneath it. She realized what he wanted and quietly followed him, taking a seat in her chair. Jon pulled down her skirt and stockings and carefully removed the vibrator from her pussy and turned off the vibration on the one in her ass. 

Their offices were connected so no one would realize that Jon had stayed in hers. A short while after the two sat down a client walked into the room. Daenerys greeted him without getting up, and Jon slowly began kissing his way up her thighs. He gently blew on her dripping pussy as he neared it, then began lapping at her lips. 

Daenerys had to use all of her willpower to concentrate on the client as Jon’s tongue probed her entrance and his nose started bumping against her clit. Then suddenly the vibrator in her ass sprung to life again and she nearly lost it. 

After a few moments she asked her client if he could reschedule, seeing as she wasn’t feeling well. He agreed, wishing her good health and leaving to arrange another meeting with her secretary.

As soon as the door closed Jon pulled back from her pussy and began speaking in a husky voice. “Daenerys, that was naughty. You shouldn’t have cancelled that meeting.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I just want you all to myself.”

“Do you want to come? Is that why you told him to leave?”

“I only want to pleasure you, Daddy.”

He thought for a moment and then nodded. “Good answer, baby. Move back.”

She got up from her desk and he rose, licking his lips. He carefully re-inserted the vibrator in her pussy and she almost cried when she realized he wasn’t going to give her his cock. “You’re going to pleasure Daddy right now, and if you do a good job he’s going to let you come, alright?”

She took a deep breath before replying. “Daddy I only want to come on your cock. Nothing else is as good.”

He gripped her hair and pulled her head back forcefully. “That’s the right answer, princess. You’re going to pleasure Daddy right now and if you do a good job you might get to come on his cock later, alright?”

“Yes, Daddy. I want to serve you.”

He nodded and growled, shoving her to her knees roughly. “You’re going to suck Daddy’s cock now.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

She eagerly undid his belt and pulled his trousers and boxers down. “You’re so big, Daddy. I can’t wait for you to fuck my mouth.”

“Good girl. That’s Daddy’s little whore. Now pleasure Daddy.”

She nodded eagerly and started running her tongue up his cock as he slowly hardened. Once he had swelled enough she took him in her mouth, moaning in pleasure as he filled her up. “That’s it, baby. Take me deep.”

She did as instructed and slid her mouth down on his cock as far as she could, sucking him as her cheeks caved in. He was too big for her to swallow completely, so she used one hand to stroke his base while the other played with his balls. 

Suddenly the vibrators in her ass and pussy turned back on. She slid off his cock and he nearly reprimanded her, but she swirled her tongue over the head and took him even deeper when she slid back down his shaft. 

He wove his fingers through her braids and got a tight grip on her head. The vibrators were turned up to the most they could give her, plugging both her holes and driving her wild. She tried to focus all of her attention on him, but she was worried that it was going to be too much for her.

His grip on her braids tightened and he started bucking into her mouth. She could feel how close he was in his balls. She wanted to pull back and beg him to turn off the vibrators, but she could barely keep herself from choking.

“Swallow all of Daddy’s cum baby. Be a good girl now and swallow my cum.”

She did as instructed but felt her own climax building before he left her mouth. Suddenly she lost control, moaning as her climax dripped down her thighs. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. You’ve been a bad girl again, Daenerys. I’m going to have to punish you some more tonight.”

“I’m sorry Daddy. You rewarded me with your yummy cum and I was disobedient.”

He nodded. “Put Daddy’s pants back on.”

She did as instructed, standing next to him when she was done. He reached down to her sopping pussy and tightened the straps on her harness, driving the vibrators deeper inside her. “You’re not to remove these until tonight when Daddy says so. And every time you come you’re going to tell Daddy so he knows to punish you even more.”

“Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry, Daddy. I don’t want to be a bad girl.”

He shook his head. “I think you do, baby. I think you want Daddy to punish you.”

She pressed her lips together. “I only want Daddy to punish me if it pleases him.”

He hummed and pulled her skirt up. “Daddy is going to go do some work now. Remember to tell him if you’re a naughty girl and come again.”

She nodded and he left. The rest of the day was going to be difficult. 

When they got home she did her best to remain submissive, trying not to provoke him into further punishment. She had come six more times that day and she couldn’t be more sore. “I’m going to make dinner, baby. You can take your harness off and your vibrators out and take a bath. No touching yourself.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“When you’re done with your bath you’re going to dry off, put your collar on, and then come to dinner without any clothes on. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good girl.”

She took a freezing cold bath to try to ease the ache in her cunt and ass, but it didn’t do much good. After she finished cleaning herself she dried off and returned to their dining room. Jon had prepared salad and chicken for them, one of her favorites. “Sit down and eat dinner, Daenerys.”

They ate in silence as he drew out her anticipation of what was to come. When they finished he cleared the dishes, instructing her to go to their bedroom and wait for him.

He finally arrived after what felt like an eternity. She was exhausted but she knew she had to let him use her however she wanted. “Daenerys, you’re going to pick what I use on you tonight. If you pick correctly I’m going to reward you with my cock in your pussy.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He opened their top drawer, offering up a vast selection of butt plugs, whips, handcuffs, and other dubious materials. She chose a thick butt plug and a riding crop about as thick as her finger. “Do these please you, Daddy?”

He nodded. “Now lay on the edge of the bed so Daddy can see that pretty ass.”

She did as instructed. He poured some lube onto her ass and pussy, massaging her sore holes. She wanted to cry out from how tender they were, but held back. Slowly he inserted the butt plug, then began stroking her ass. Suddenly the riding crop cut into her ass cheeks and she cried out. 

“Why is Daddy punishing you, princess?” 

“Because I was a bad girl?”

He brought the crop down even harder. “And what naughty things did you do?”

“I touched myself without Daddy’s permission. And I came without Daddy’s cock. I was disobedient.”

“How many times did you come without Daddy’s permission?”

“Eight times, Daddy.”

“That’s a very bad girl. You have to be punished for that, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy. Punish me, Daddy.”

He brought the riding crop down on her ass, hard, over and over and over again. He drew blood after the sixth stroke but hit her twice more before pausing.

“Are you going to be a good girl?” He used the end of the crop to tap on her clit.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“What do good girls get?”

“Good girls get fucked in their pussies and get to come on Daddy’s cock when he says so.”

“Yes. Do you want to be a good girl?”

“Yes, Daddy. I’ll be a good girl for you.”

“Do you want Daddy to come in your pussy?”

“I want Daddy to use me however he wants. I want to pleasure Daddy. My pleasure doesn’t matter, only Daddy’s.”

“That was a good answer, baby. Daddy likes it when you pleasure him. Are you going to be a good girl and pleasure him tonight?”

“Yes, Daddy. I want to be a good girl and pleasure you however you want.”

Suddenly he slammed his cock into her pussy. “Can I talk, Daddy?”

He began sliding in and out of her slowly, teasing her. “If you’re a good girl and you say what Daddy likes.”

“Yes, Daddy, I will Daddy.” 

“You can talk, baby.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” He increased his speed a little and bent forward to pinch her nipples. 

“Daddy I love when you use my pussy. I love when you fill me up with your big cock. I love being your little slut.”

“That’s a good girl. Do you want Daddy to fuck you?”

“It doesn’t matter what I want, Daddy.”

He hummed and started to increase the force he used to deliver each thrust, but he was still going slow. He started playing with her butt plug, sliding it in and out of her and teasing her hole.

“Daddy, you’re so big. You fuck me so good. I want to be a good girl so you can use me however you want. I’m sorry I was a bad girl.”

“You like it when Daddy fucks you like the slutty little whore you are, don’t you Daenerys?”

“Yes, Daddy. I love when you fuck me hard like you like. I love pleasing you. I love when you use my pussy.”

“Do you deserve Daddy’s cum tonight, baby girl?”

“No, Daddy. I was a bad girl. But I promise I’ll be good, Daddy. I’ll be so good for you.”

“That’s a good girl.” She was doing her best to clench around him. “Now Daddy wants you to slide up and down on his cock. Nice and slow.”

She slowly started moving her hips. It was agonizing, but she had never been so turned on.

He nearly pulled out all the way and fondled her ass a bit. “That’s a good girl. Daddy’s going to fuck you hard now.”

“Yes, Daddy. Please use my pussy however you want. I want to be a good girl for you.”

He started pounding into her and reached up to grip her hair to steady himself. “You’re so tight baby, so tight for Daddy. You have such a good little pussy.”

“Thank you, Daddy. Thank you for using my little pussy. Thank you for putting your big cock in my little pussy.”

Her legs were buckling and the bed was shaking as he rammed into her again and again. She had come so many times that day, but she could feel another climax building. He tugged on her collar, choking her a little bit, as he could feel her clenching more. 

“Who do you belong to, baby? Who does this pussy belong to?”

“You, Daddy, only you.”

He slammed into her and hard and as fast as he could and she knew he was nearing his peak as well. 

“Please come in me, Daddy. Please come in your little whore. I’ll be good, Daddy. I’ll be so good. Please give me your cum, Daddy.”

He pulled her hair again, even harder. “Daddy’s going to come in you, baby. And you’re going to come, too. Daddy gives you permission to come.”

She was practically crying. “Thank you, Daddy, thank you. I love coming on your big cock. I love behaving for Daddy. You make me come so hard, Daddy.”

Suddenly her womb was being flooded with his seed and she released as well. He pumped everything he had into her and then finally pulled out, pressing a kiss to her shoulder blades. 

“That’s a good girl. Tomorrow Daddy is going to reward you again, do you want that?”

“I only want to please you, Daddy.”

“Good. In a little bit you can clean yourself up, but you’re going to leave your collar on and keep that butt plug in, am I clear?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good girl. Give Daddy a goodnight kiss.” It was passionate and deep, their tongues duelling before after a few moments they finally broke apart. 

“I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut. Jesus Christ so much smut.

She awoke to him sucking on her tits and gently stroking the lips of her pussy. It was still throbbing from yesterday’s use but his gentle touch felt good. She moaned in pleasure and he looked up. 

“Good morning, princess.”

“Good morning, Daddy.”

“Are you going to be a good girl again today?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He nodded and sat back. “Go take your butt plug out and clean your ass for Daddy. Then come back here to have breakfast.”

She nodded and left to flush her bowels. She returned to find Jon lounging naked in bed. “Did you do what Daddy told you?”

“Yes, Daddy. Can I have breakfast, please?”

“What do you want for breakfast, baby?”

“I want your yummy cum. Please?”

He sighed, pretending to have to think about it. “Okay, baby. But only because you’ve been such a good girl. Come over here and you can suck Daddy.”

“Thank you, Daddy. You treat me so good.”

She climbed onto the bed and began kissing up his length, slowly stroking it with her hand until he hardened enough to enter her mouth. He tangled his fingers in her hair and forced him down his shaft as far as she could go. 

“Yes, baby. That’s it. Swallow me whole. Be a good girl and take Daddy’s whole cock.”

She began to choke but tried to keep him down.

“Hold me right there, baby. No choking.” He made her stay like that for a moment as he began to slowly roll his hips into her mouth. She thought she was going to choke again but then he eased off. She pulled off of him and replaced her mouth with her hands. “You’re so big, Daddy. You fill up my mouth so good.”

“Show Daddy how well he fills you up.” He pushed her back down on his length again a little more forcefully and began fucking her mouth gently. She reached down to play with his stones.

“Yes, baby. Daddy likes it when you touch him like that. Suck him there.”

She eagerly complied after he released her head, filling her mouth with them and sucking hard while her hands ran up and down his shaft. “Good girl. Now suck Daddy’s cock again.”

She did as she was told and this time he fucked her mouth hard, pumping into her again and again. She could barely breathe and her eyes rolled back in her head. “That’s a good girl. Take Daddy’s cock. Made Daddy come.”

She did her best to hold on and finally felt his release building in his balls and happily swallowed all of it. Finally he released her for good and she was able to pull back, both of them breathing heavily. When she could finally talk again she thanked him. “Thank you for using me how you want, Daddy. Thank you for your yummy cum. What else can I do to make you happy today?”

He took a few more deep breaths and then nodded at her. “That’s a very good girl. Daddy’s going to fuck your pussy and your ass today. He wants you to come hard for him. Now go get a vibrator out of the drawer.”

She did as instructed and returned a moment later. “Are you wet for Daddy?”

“Yes, Daddy. I’m always wet for you.”

“Good girl. Put the vibrator in your pussy and turn it on.”

She did as instructed, standing next to the bed to wait for further commands. When he ordered her around like this she went wild. She knew he was going to fuck her in all her holes that morning and she couldn’t wait. 

“Turn it up all the way, baby.” She did as instructed and moaned in pleasure. “How does that feel, princess?”

“Not as good as your cock, Daddy.”

“Do you want Daddy’s cock?”

“Yes, please. I want your cock so bad.”

“Where do you want his cock?”

“I want your cock wherever you want to put it, Daddy. I want to do whatever you want.”

He nodded. “That’s a good submissive girl. Lay down on the edge of the bed.”

She did so eagerly and he got up to stand behind her. He took some lube and rubbed it up and down his dick and massaged it across her asshole, which was throbbing from being plugged all night. “Talk to Daddy, baby.”

He slid his thick cock into her ass and reached up to pinch her tits. “Tell Daddy how good he feels.”

She moaned with pleasure. “So good, Daddy. You’re so big, Daddy. You fill up your little whore so good. I love how you feel when you fuck my ass, Daddy. I love when you use me to make you happy.”

He shoved the vibrator further into her pussy and she cried out. He began thrusting into her ass. “Thank you, Daddy. Thank you for making your little slut feel so good. Thank you for fucking your little slut so hard.”

“That’s a good girl. You’re so tight, baby. You make Daddy so happy.” He slapped her ass, hard and she cried out again. “You’re going to be a good girl for Daddy, right?”

“Yes, Daddy. I want to be a good girl for you. You deserve to fuck me however you want. I’m so lucky to be used by you.”

He reached up and pulled on her collar, choking her a little bit. “You belong to Daddy, don’t you? You’re Daddy’s little slut, aren’t you? You’ll do whatever Daddy tells you to, won’t you?”

He released her collar so she could respond. It took her a moment to catch her breath and he slapped her ass again before she responded. “I’m yours, Daddy. Only yours. I belong to you, Daddy. I’ll do anything you want.”

“Good.” He pulled out, then took the vibrator out of her pussy and thrust it into her ass, then returned to the bed to sit against the headboard. “Now, come ride Daddy.”

“Yes, Daddy.” She eagerly rubbed herself against his rock hard shaft before inserting him into her. Both moaned in pleasure. “Oh, baby. You’re so tight. You have such a good little pussy. Daddy loves fucking your tight holes.”

He slapped her ass again. “Ride Daddy faster. Fuck Daddy good.”

She placed her hands on his shoulders and began impaling herself on his length, over and over and over. “You feel so good, Daddy. Please fuck my tight little pussy. You fuck me so good. You’re so big, you fill me up so good. You make me want to come, Daddy.”

He slapped her ass again. “You’re being a very good girl today, Daenerys. Daddy’s going to let you come if you beg him properly.”

“Please, Daddy. Please. Please let me come. And please fill me with your cum. I want to be stuffed full of your cum.”

“Good girl. That’s Daddy’s little girl.” He moved his hand to her abdomen and started rolling his thumb over her clit. “You can come, baby.”

“Oh thank you, Daddy. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She started clenching around him and soon she was coming undone, as was he. He pumped everything he had into her. Afterwards both sat there, breathing heavily, until he pulled out of her and she rolled off of his lap. 

He gently removed the vibrator and kissed her forehead. “You take as much time as you need to cool down, and then you can take a shower, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“I’m going to make us actual breakfast now. What would you like?”

“Scrambled eggs and bacon?”

“Of course, sweetheart. That was incredible, thank you for that. I love you.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please don't judge me for this. I don't know where this is coming from. This was supposed to be a one-shot so I could get it out of my system. Uh-oh. 
> 
> I don't think I'll write more than this, I just felt the need to follow through on what Jon said at the end of the previous chapter. Jesus Christ.


	3. Technological Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Jon has some fun with using fuck machines on Daenerys and pushes her to her limits. Everything is completely consensual and both are conscious of how to be safe. Very dubious content (duh) and massive daddy kink (also duh).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a little out of left field, though you knew you were getting into some BDSM so I decided to go big this chapter. I'll be updating the tags for sure.

Eleven days. That’s how long Daenerys was without Jon. She had been away from him on a business trip for the past eleven days. That’s how long she had managed to keep herself from climaxing. She had barely managed it but Jon had continuously sent her texts reminding her not to touch herself. She liked when he punished her but he had promised her a reward if she waited and so she complied.

The second she reached the baggage claim Jon was on her, kissing her passionately, not caring about the disapproving stares they got. They quickly grabbed her luggage and made their way to their car, both eager to get home.

When they eventually reached their apartment he courteously opened the door for her but then slammed her against it when both were inside. His lips crashed against hers, his tongue demanding entry. She eagerly complied, moaning into his mouth. She reached up to undo the buttons of his shirt but he stilled her hand.

“Patience, baby.”

She blushed as he pulled back. “Yes, Daddy.”

His dominant persona flashed back into place as she resumed her submissive one, excited for what he had in store for her after her absence. 

“Go put on your collar and take off all your clothes.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

When she returned from the bedroom she found he had laid out a candlelight dinner. He had prepared her favorite meal and was looking at her gently, dropping his dominant persona.

“How was your trip, Dany?”

The duration of dinner was spent between Dany and Jon, not their alternate personas. With the exception of her nudity, Daenerys felt as if they had returned to the time before their BDSM relationship had begun. She was surprised to find that she instantly missed it. She wanted Jon badly. She wanted him to order her around, to have her completely at his mercy.

As soon as dinner was finished the pair cleaned the kitchen, finally slipping back into their BDSM roles when everything was back in its place.

“Were you a good girl while you were away?”

“Yes, Daddy. I didn’t touch myself.”

He hummed and lightly grabbed her collar, gently guiding her into their guest bedroom, or what had once been their guest bedroom. Her eyes widened at the sight, shocked at what Jon had done while she was away. 

Wooden stocks were in the center of the room, clearly meant for her to be locked into. Behind them there were three fuck machines with dildos portruding from them, all positioned at different angles. Two had tubes leading into the dildos.

After giving her a moment to take it in, Jon spoke.

“You never have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with, you know that, don’t you baby?”

“Y-yes, Daddy.”

He stepped up to the machines, leaving her waiting in the doorway, awestruck. He reached out for the first dildo, gently guiding his hand over it.

“These three are to fuck your pussy, your ass, and to spread lube over your backside.”

He pointed to the tubes going out of the bottom dildo and the one on the side. 

“These tubes are going to pump you full of lube. You can pretend it’s my cum that will be flooding your pussy and shooting across your ass.”

She swallowed nervously as he continued.

“This,” he approached the stocks. “This is going to hold you in place so the machines can do their job.”

She stood in silence for a moment before he spoke again.

“I know the whole reason you wanted me to act out my fantasies is to breed you and I know that this won’t give you my cum, but I wanted to do something to give you the most pleasure I could think of. You were such a good girl to not touch yourself while you were away, I thought this might be a good reward. It’s okay if you don’t want to try it, you never have to do anything you don’t want.”

She bit her bottom lip. He had asked her to try a number of things she had been wary of and all had brought her pleasure. She trusted him and she knew she would be able to stop if she asked.

“Will doing this please you, Daddy?”

He licked his lips and nodded, seeing a spark in her eyes. “Yes, baby. It would please Daddy very much.”

She let him place her neck and wrists into the stocks. They were padded and left unlocked, merely there to hold her in place while the fuck machines went to work on her.

“That’s a good girl. Now try to relax. We’re going to start with your pussy.”

She took deep breaths as she felt him rub lube over her eager hole before gently guiding the dildo into place. She inhaled a sharp breath at the size. The machine suddenly came to life, very gently starting slow, shallow strokes, gradually opening her up. 

“Deeper, baby?” Jon asked after a few moments.

“If it makes you happy-”

“Tonight is about making you feel good, princess. I want you to come eleven times tonight. One orgasm for every day you were away from Daddy.”

“El-eleven?”

“Yes, baby. Can you do that for Daddy?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good girl.”

He fiddled with the controls on the machine and it suddenly lunged into her deeper, making her moan as she was filled completely. After another moment the speed increased, driving the dildo in and out of her, again and again, driving her closer to the edge. 

Suddenly hot lube began pumping out of the dildo and into her pussy and she was coming. She didn’t know if she came so quickly because she was so nervous or if it was because she had gone so long without climax, but it felt good to finally find relief. Nothing brought her to climax like Jon’s cock but toys would typically make her come, just not as hard Jon could.

“Good girl. Only ten more orgasms to go.”

The dildo had stilled while she rode out her orgasm but was now returning to a faster pace. The hot lube was still pumping into her womb, reminiscent of Jon’s delicious cum. After a few moments her pussy reached capacity and it began to drip out of her, making a mess on her thighs. 

The second dildo now sprung to life, spurting hot lube across her ass. She moaned out in pleasure as she imagined it was Jon’s cum coating her womb and her creamy white ass. 

“Daddy it feels so good.”

“Yeah, baby?”

She let out another moan. “Not as good as your cock though.”

Jon’s face broke into a devilish smile. “Maybe I’ll give you my cock later, if you’re a good girl and you come ten more times for me.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He increased the speed on the machine in her pussy. Her toes curled in pleasure as it rammed in and out of her, filling her fully and pumping her full of lube. Soon she climaxed again, her cum mixing with the lube and dripping down onto her thighs. 

“Good girl. Do you want your ass fucked now?”

He had slowed the speed of the dildo in her pussy as she came and was now gently massaging her asshole, slick from the lube that was shooting across her back.

“Y-yes, Daddy.”

He gently guided the third dildo to her tight asshole as it slowly pressed into her, teasing her with shallow short strokes as she got used to the size.

“You’re an ass slut, aren’t you, Daenerys?”

“Yes, Daddy. I’m a dirty little ass slut. I love having my ass fucked. I love when you fill my tight holes.”

Jon had been managing his arousal all this time but hearing Daenerys degrade herself made his already erect cock throb. He wanted to focus on her pleasure tonight but was realizing he would have to relieve himself soon.

He increased the depth of both dildos as they pumped in and out of her in unison, filling her and then nearly pulling out at the same time.

“Daddy it feels so good to be so full. I love having my holes fucked. I wish I had your cock inside me. I want to make you feel good.”

“You will, baby. I need you to come again first.”

She once again turned all of her attention to the dildos pounding in and out of her. The fake cum was dripping down her thighs, completely coating her. Once again she imagined it was Jon’s cum filling her. Suddenly the speed on the dildo in her pussy increased again and she cried out as she came for the third time.

“That’s a good girl.”

She slowly came back down from her third orgasm, reeling from the pleasure. When both her holes were filled she always had a stronger climax.

“C-can I h-have your cock now, Daddy? Please?” she asked breathlessly.

“Yes, baby. You can have my cock in your mouth.”

“Thank you, Daddy. I love to make you feel good. I love when you fuck my mouth. Can I please have your cum?”

Jon turned up the speed on the dildo in her ass this time, stilling the speed on the one in her pussy but leaving it inside her.

He moved in front of her, enjoying watching her body rock forward as the dildo slammed into her from behind. He slowly took off his clothes as her eyes raked over his body, eventually settled on his cock as her mouth began to water.

She eagerly opened her mouth as he approached, her tongue snaking out to greet his eager cock, pre-cum dripping from the tip.

“Do you remember what you do with your hands if it’s too much, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.” she said as she carried out the gesture.

“Good girl.”

He stepped closer to her at an antagonizing pace, finally guiding his cock to the tip of her tongue, letting her savor the taste of his pre-cum before sinking his cock between her hungry lips. 

She moaned in pleasure as her cheeks caved in and she eagerly sucked him.

“Good girl. That’s Daddy’s good girl. Just like that. You make Daddy feel so good.”

He was moving at a tortuous pace. Daenerys wanted more, she wanted to make him come.

He snaked one hand down to pinch and tug at one of her nipples.

“You need to come again before I’ll give you my cum. Come on that dildo in your ass like the filthy little ass slut you are.”

She tried to take him a little deeper in response, once again turning her attention to the two holes currently plugged by the dildos. The one in her ass was pounding in and out at a punishing pace. She loved having her ass fucked, sometimes more than her pussy. Once again she imagined it was Jon, focusing on the little sounds he was making as he fucked her mouth. Soon her fourth orgasm washed over her.

“Good girl.” Jon pulled out of her mouth completely as she caught her breath.

“Do you want me to change the rhythm?”

“I only want to make you feel good, Daddy. Please fuck my mouth. Please give me your cum.”

He gave her a knowing smile. “I will, baby. But I need you to come again for me. How about we start teasing your pussy again?”

“Okay, Daddy. Can you turn the lube back on?”

“Yes, princess. Are you imagining it’s my cum dripping out of you?”

“Yes, Daddy. I love being stuffed full of your cum.”

“That’s a good girl.” He adjusted the dildo in her pussy to start teasing her with slow, shallow strokes while still pumping the lube into her. He slowed the dildo in her ass a little, still setting it to push deep into her ass, making her whole body shake.

Satisfied with the pace of the dildos, Jon returned to Daenerys’ face, her mouth still watering for his cock.

“Please, Daddy. Please fuck my mouth. Please let me have your cum. I want to make you feel good like you make me feel good.”

Jon nearly chuckled at how desperate she was.

“You’re a very needy slut tonight, aren’t you, Daenerys?”

She blushed, her eyes downcast as her body continued to rock from the vibrators.

“Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, baby. Tonight is about making you feel good. You can have my cum.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

He pushed his cock into her warm, wet mouth, letting her evelope him. He groaned in pleasure as she pulled back a bit to swirl her tongue over the head before taking him deep. He reached down to tease her nipples again and the additional stimulation drove her to her fifth climax.

He pulled out of her mouth as she gasped for air. He gave her a minute to cool down before moving back to the fuck machines. He increased the depth of the dildo in her pussy and set them to be out of sync. The one in her ass entered her as the one in her pussy nearly pulled out, then vice versa. He turned the third dildo back on and soon lube was coating her thick ass.

Jon moved back to her mouth as she quickly opened it for him. This time he began pumping into her a little more forcefully.

“That’s a good girl. Take Daddy’s cock. Daddy’s going to come in your mouth, he’s going to give you his cum and you’re going to swallow it all down.”

She let out a moan of agreement as he began pumping into her even faster.

“You make Daddy feel so good, baby. Daddy loves your hot little mouth. Such a good girl for Daddy.”

She was close to choking but focused on getting him off, eager for his release. 

Her mouth was suddenly flooded with seed as he came. The taste of his cum brought her to the precipice of another climax and she eagerly fell over the edge. 

Jon was breathing heavily as he pulled out of her mouth. When he finally recovered his voice he smiled down at her. “Only five more, baby.”

“Yes, Daddy. I’m trying to come for you, Daddy. I want your cock in my pussy. Nothing is as good.”

“I want you to come on these dildos eleven times tonight, okay, princess? And if it’s too much you just ask to stop and we can, alright?”

“I know, Daddy.”

He went back to adjust the dildos again, turning up the one in her pussy to a punishing pace while stilling the one in her ass deep inside her.

She let out a wail as the dildo assaulted her, grateful for the stocks holding her in place. Without them she would have fallen to the floor, unable to support herself, overcome by exhaustion. 

“Take it, baby, take it. I know you can do it. It makes Daddy so happy to see you take it.”

She held on for him and after a few more moments of the relentless pounding into her pussy she came again.

Jon halted the dildo, allowing her a break as she collected herself and returned her breathing to normal. 

“That’s a good girl.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“For what, princess?”

“For your cum. For using me how you want to. And for making me come.”

He turned on the one in her ass again, making it move just as fast as the one in her pussy had moments before. She wailed again as it pounded into her ass over and over.

“Come again, baby. Daddy knows you can do it. Daddy knows what a little ass slut you are. He knows you’re a filthy whore who likes having her ass fucked.”

“Yes, Daddy. I love when I come from my ass. I’m such a dirty girl to come from my ass.”

“Yes, baby, you are. So dirty. You’re Daddy’s little whore.” He reached up and tugged on her collar a bit. “You’re Daddy’s. You belong to Daddy.”

“Y-yes, D-Daddy.” She was nearing her eighth climax as the dildo perfectly filled her ass, going deep and then almost pulled out completely before quickly diving back in.

She fell over the edge and Jon felt himself growing hard again. He realized then that to satisfy himself that night he would have to fuck her pussy but he was committed to making her come eleven times on the machines. 

He didn’t stop the relentless pounding as she tried to come down, only giving her a moment to recover before commanding the dildo in her pussy to start pumping into her again, slow and deep as her ass was still fucked hard and fast. 

“Daddy!” she cried out, overstimulated. Her brain was beginning to shut down, her thoughts narrowing to focus purely on the pleasure being delivered to her two holes. 

Jon was saying something to her but she couldn’t understand him. Suddenly the dildos stilled and tears came to her face as she started rocking her hips against them

“More, more!” she cried out. Jon complied with her demand and soon she found her release again.

Jon slowed the dildos but didn’t stop them completely as he moved to Daenerys’ face to check that she was okay. He knew he was pushing her body to the limit and he needed to know she could handle it and that she wanted it.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently.

She bit her lip and nodded. “Yes. Can I have more, please?”

He nodded, fear still shining from his eyes. “You know you can stop, right, baby?”

“Y-yes, Daddy. I want to keep going. I want more.”

“Okay, baby. Only two more orgasms before we’re finished, okay?”

“Okay.”

He powered the dildos to full and turned the lube back one. Her ass jiggled as the dildos rammed in and out of her, making the rest of her body quiver as well. Lube dripped down her backside, making her perfect ass drive Jon wild. 

After a few moments of the dildos assaulting her she came again, crying out as her whole body shuddered.

Jon powered everything down, though he wanted to give her one more orgasm. Once she had recovered he turned to dildo in her ass back on, gliding in and out of her at an excruciatingly slow pace.

“Daddy- oh!” He suddenly pressed a vibrator to her clit, which had been left untouched all night. The sudden simulation of her bundle of nerves wracked her whole body with pleasure. Within moments her last release overtook her. 

Jon waited a few moments before carefully removing the dildos. Then he lifted Daenerys out of the stocks and carried her to their room, laying her on the bed. She was completely spent, her body having been consumed with pleasure. 

Jon drew her a cold bath, gently lifting her into it and carefully cleaning her off. She began to come back to reality.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Was that too much, princess? Daddy is worried he might have hurt you.”

“No. That was perfect. Are you happy, Daddy?”

Jon pressed his lips together, wondering if she could handle it before finally deciding to ask her.

“Daddy wants to fuck your pussy tonight before we go to bed.”

Something sparked in her eyes before she spoke, excitement lacing her voice. Jon was shocked at her resilience, certain she would have been completely spent.

“Yes, Daddy. Please fuck my pussy. I want you to use me however you want, Daddy. Please let me make you happy.”

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead, taking her hand and helping her out of the bath before gently wrapping her in a towel.

“No more coming tonight, okay, princess?”

Daenerys took in a shaky breath before nodding. “Yes, Daddy. Whatever you command.”

“That’s a good girl.”

He guided her back to their bed and helped her lay back on it. His cock had been hard and eager for attention since he had seen the machines fucking her and he was eager to be inside her.

He gently rubbed himself up and down her slit a few times, shocked at how slick she already was for him. 

She let out a yelp when he brushed against her clit and then moaned as he finally slid inside. Despite being filled with dildos only a short while before Jon still found her to be impossibly tight.

“Daddy, you’re so big. You fill me up so much better than anything else. I love when you use my pussy to make you feel good.”

“You feel so good, baby. You’re so tight. Daddy loves fucking this tight little pussy.”

He struck a slow pace, wanting to draw out his pleasure. He had watched her come all night, now it was his turn. He could feel her clenching around him already, somehow still eager for another climax.

“No more coming, baby. If you’re naughty and come again tonight Daddy is going to punish you.”

“Y-yes, Daddy. I’ll be a good girl.”

He began to increase his speed and force as the lewd sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room.

“Daddy loves using you. You’re such a good little whore. You’re Daddy’s little whore. He can do whatever he wants to you, can’t he?”

“Yes, Daddy. I belong to you. I’m your little whore, Daddy. Thank you for using me. I love making you happy. I love when you give me your cum.”

He soon found himself chasing his peak, slamming into her tight hole again and again, preparing to fill her up. As he neared his peak he could feel her clenching around him. He wanted to remind her not to come but then his orgasm was overtaking him. Hers soon followed.

He collapsed on top of her for a moment, completely spent. As soon as he began to come down he gently pulled out of her and then fell beside her on his back, still breathing heavily. Once he fully recovered he spoke in a dark voice.

“I told you not to come again, Daenerys.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I didn’t mean to, I swear. You fucked me so good and I was naughty. I need to be punished.”

“Yes, you do. Tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” He could hear the exhaustion in her voice as well. He knew she was more tired than he was so he got up and went to the bathroom for a washcloth, wiping her clean before he crawled into bed next to her, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple before surrendering to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done with this fic but fortunately I needed to let off some steam and decided to add another chapter. It's likely there will be a fourth chapter but I have no idea when that will appear. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed my dark twisted ravings.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me for this...
> 
> Just gonna leave this here and hope I don't regret it...


End file.
